1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stanchion unit for supporting floor boards laid at a prescribed distance from a $ floor slab, and more particularly relates to a stanchion unit assembly made of a plurality of stanchion units coupled together so that the assembly has a good rigidity to firmly support floor boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A factory, an office or the like, in which various electric or electronic machines are operated, needs to be provided with a large number of power supplies for the machines. The section of the factory, the office or the like, in which a computer is operated, needs to be provided with cables for connecting the computer to various terminal machines for input to and output from the computer. Conventionally, power outlets for the power supplies are provided in walls or the like. If a connection cord is laid on a floor so as to extend from such a power outlet to such a machine or computer, the cord will be likely to be accidentally pulled out from the outlet by the foot of a person walking on the floor, or to be accidentally cut off by another machine placed on the cord, or by a truck or the like during the passing thereof across the cord. If such an accident happens, data being entered into or sent out from the computer is likely to be destroyed. To prevent such accident from happening, the floor is made of a double structure to lay the connection cord between the upper and lower portions of the floor and a power outlet or a cable connector is exposed on the floor near the machine or computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the lower portion of the floor is made of a floor slab 02. The upper portion of the floor is made of a plurality of floor boards 01, each of which is quadrangularly shaped and has a length of 30 to 60 cm for each side edge of the board and a thickness of 20 to 50 mm. The floor includes a plurality of stanchions 03 set up on the floor slab 02 and disposed at intervals, each of which corresponds to the length of the side edge of the floor board. Each of the stanchions supports four mutually adjacent floor boards at the corners thereof and the upper ends of the stanchions whose lower ends are secured to the floor slab by an adhesive. To reinforce the adhesive-secured stanchions against an earthquake or the like, as shown in FIG. 2 beams 04 are secured at both the ends thereof to the mutually adjacent stanchions at the upper, middle or lower portions thereof. In addition, in order to reinforce the adhesive-secured lower ends against an earthquake or the like, as shown in FIG. 3 both end portions of an oblique strut 05 are secured to each mutually adjacent stanchions and the intermediate portion of the strut 05 is secured to the floor slab by bolts.